criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Like an Open Box
Like an Open Box is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 97th case of the game and the 5th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Greenland, district of Fario. Plot Following the previous events, Madison approached and said that she found the secret hideout of Le Papillon. Barb asked her where it is on what she answered that now the hideout in a lier of artists but that still could be a lead. The team went there where they found a body of the amateur artist Salvador Gregory pinned on the wall and literally autopsied. The team, disgusted by the method of the murder quickly discovered that the victim had very good relations with eccentric artist Lexandro DeVayte. After they finished interrogating him, they found enough evidence to suspect Japanese tourist Hosoo Kokei, but also the self-proclaimed blue lord, DJ Jeremiah Loyd. Matilda concluded that the killer was killed by a box cutter but also that the direction of cuts are used by a right-handed person. Later on, the team stopped to recap the case when in the station appeared waitress Sam Lion who wanted to sue to the victim. At that moment she got informed that the victim is dead but that they still want to hear about the suing part on which she said that it doesn't matter now when he is dead. Quickly after the team found reason to also have radio host Jenny Astra on their list. The team spoke to Lexandro again when they discovered his insulting drawings that he described as an art and that art is scared and that the victim should've been more respectful towards the drawings he could've still been alive. As well, they talked to Jeremiah when they found that the victim broke is record. He said that the victim was the idiot who didn't have any respect for a good EDM music and that he often wanted just some classic music. Also, they approached Sam again when the layer found that she already sued a victim one time. She now confessed that she sued him because he was a perv and that with his "company" often lifted her skirt up just to laugh. Mid-investigation, Sandy approached the player and told them that Lexandro want to perform an occult ritual in front of the cafe on Jenny to back Salvador to life. The team went there to stop the ritual and after finding that the victim had feels for the victim they question Jenny again who said that the victim never had the same feels for her. They also spoke to Hosoo again when they (by Arif) discovered that he wanted to send the victim to North Korea. He said that after getting mocked by the victim about his origin he decided to show him that Japan isn't the same as North Korea and decided to take to the trip with no returning. When the last evidence was found the team went to arrest Lexandro. Lexandro didn't confess that he killed Salvador but he confessed that he made the art of Salvador. He continued to explain and said that Salvador wanted to be an artist but that he was poor in the world of art. He said that he appreciated the art like Mona Lisa and The Last Supper and said that he wanted to paint like Leonardo da Vinci and Van Gogh. When he questioned Salvador about modern art, he said that modern art is a piece of junk and that everyone can do that, even a baby. Lexandro, angry on his answer, decided to show him what modern art is capable of and decided to turn him into the modern piece of art. He took box cutter and knocked him out before pining him to the wall and made his guts into art that, by his word, he sold for a million dollars to European Count. From the rest of his body, he continued to scalp and cut until he created a masterpiece. Judge Lawson sentenced him to life in jail with regular medical checkup. After the trial, Jason came to the player and said that he has an amazing plan to catch Le Papillon. Jason said that the team need to set a trap for Le Papillon instead to chase the clues. Jason also said that he did a profile about the killer and found that pretensions for the victims is a woman age from 12 to 25 with a blond hair. Barb said that they can ask Sam, a suspect from the investigation to help. When they asked her she said that she received enough from Salvador and that will never be a bait for a serial killer and risk death. At that moment Stella appeared and said that she spread her investigation more and discovered even more about the routine of Le Papillon. She said that before the killer started to kill, they killed inside the house and then homeless camp, abandon room and then for the end in the alley near Financial Square. Stella also offered that she should be a bait and that they can't reject her as the team needed he because she fits all the requires. She only said that she need her lucky scarf, but that she left it in the artist's lair while passing to the art lesson. Barb and the player back there and found her scarf but with a strange liquid all over the scarf. After Julian finished the analyze of it he informed the team that is just a saliva that strangely belong to Anita Bloom. The team back scarf to Stella and asked her about Anita's saliva and she said that they met in a bar and spent a night together and became girlfriends on the end. In the meantime, Hosoo wanted to speak with the player about his security. Diego and the player assist him in the interrogation room where he confessed that he isn't really a tourist but a genius on the field of nuclear science and that he is here to assist the Fario Spacy Agency in building a new rocket ship but that while he finished his coffee at the cafe someone tried to assassinate him. Diego found that as a serious threat and quickly with the player went to the cafe to discovered who was the possible assassin where the player found the bow and arrows covered in clean substances. After Karen's analyzes the team went to Dagger to question him and to find why he wanted to kill Hosoo. Dagger just said that is the top classified mission and that no one from local department should know about it. When they set the things up, Chief Loukas approved the operation to catch Le Papillon and bug Stella with the listening device before sending her to the location. After the hours of nothing the team suddenly heard the scream and fighting sounds before the signal went off. Diego and the player didn't wait any longer and rushed to the alley where they.... Summary 'Victim' * Salvador Gregory (Pinned on the wall and autopsied) 'Murder Weapon' * Box Cutter 'Killer' * Lexandro DeVayte Suspects LDeVayteSFB.png|Lexandro DeVayte JLoydSFB.png|Jeremiah Loyd HKokeiSFB.png|Hosoo Kokei SLionSFB.png|Sam Lion JAstraSFB.png|Jenny Astra Quasi-Suspect(s) JManuelQSFB.png|Jason Manuel SGibbsQSFB.png|Stella Gibbs DKingQSFB.png|Dagger King Killer's Profile * The Killer bites nails. * The Killer is right-handed. * The Killer uses hand sanitizer. * The Killer wears a gold brooch. * The Killer has dyed hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Artist's Lair (Clues: Victim's body, ID Card, Rag) *Examine ID Card (Result: New Suspect: Lexandro DeVayte) *Examine Rag (Result: nails) *Ask Lexandro DeVayte if he knows the victim (Prerequisite: ID Card recognized; New Crime Scene: Disco) *Investigate Disco (Prerequisite: Lexandro interrogated; Clues: Headphones, Sport bag) *Examine Headphones (Result: J LOYD; New Suspect: Jeremiah Loyd) *Examine Sport bag (Result: Plane ticket; New Suspect: Hosoo Kokei) *Ask Jeremiah Loyd if he knows the victim (Prerequisite: Name found) *Give back Hosoo Kokei his sport bag (Prerequisite: Plane ticket found) *Analyze Nails (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer bites nails) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *See for what Sam Lion wants to sue the victim (Profile Updated: Sam is right-handed; New Crime Scene: Local Cafe) *Investigate Local Cafe (Prerequisite: Sam interrogated; Clues: Notepad, Broken metal, Victim's stuff) *Examine Notepad (Result: Writing; New Suspect: Jenny Astra) *Examine Broken metal (Resul: Insulting drawings) *Examine Victim's stuff (Result: Threat) *Speak to Jenny Astra (Prerequisite: Writing recovered; Profile Updated: Jenny bites nail and is right-handed) *Question Lexandro why he have insulting drawings of the victim (Prerequisite: Drawings found; Profile Updated: Lexandro bites nail and is right-handed) *Analyze Threat (12:00:00, Attribute: The Killer uses hand sanitizer; Profile Updated: Lexandro, Sam and Hosoo uses hand sanitizer; New Crime Scene: DJ Stand) *Investigate DJ Stand (Prerequisite: Threat analyzed; Clues: Pile of glass, Suitcase) *Examine Pile of glass (Result: Broken record with a message) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Restriction order) *Question Jeremiah about the treat he wrote on the broken record (Prerequisite: Record found; Profile Updated: Jeremiah uses hand sanitizer) *Analyze Restriction Order (12:00:00) *Question Sam about the restriction order (Prerequisite: Restriction order analyzed; Profile Updated: Sam uses hand sanitizer) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Sidewalk (Clues: Laptop, Pile of trash) *Examine Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Examine Pile of Trash (Result: Love letter) *Question Jenny why she hid that she loved the victim (Prerequisite: Love letter found) *Analyze Laptop (12:00:00) *Ask Hosoo why he wanted to send the victim to North Korea (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Profile Updated: Hosoo uses hand sanitizer) *Investigate Sofa (Prerequisite: Hosoo interrogated; Clues: Bloody rag, Box cutter; Murder Weapon classified: Box Cutter) *Examine Bloody rag (Result. Dirty substance) *Examine Box cutter (Result: Hair) *Analyze Dirty substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears brooch) *Analyze Hair (15:00:00 Attribute: The Killer has dyed hair) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the New Crew, New Start (5/6)! New Crew, New Start (5/6) *See what plans Jason has *Ask Sam to be a bait for Le Papillon (Prerequisite: Jason interrogated) *Pick up updates from Stella (Prerequisite: Sam interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Artist's Lair (Prerequisite: Stella interrogated; Clues: Torn fabric) *Examine Torn fabric (Result: Stella's scarf) *Examine Stella's Scarf (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (03:00:00) *Give back scarf to Stella (Prerequisite: Saliva analyzed; Reward: Stella's hairstyle) *See what Hosoo wants (Reward: Katana) *Investigate Cafe (Prerequisite: Hosoo interrogated; Clues: Bow and arrow) *Examine Bow and arrow (Result: Clean Substance) *Analyze Clean Substance (06:00:00) *Question Dagger about his assassination attempt on Hosoo (Prerequisite: Clean Substance analyzed; reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Greenland